Anđeo-Dijagonala
Anđeo Dijagonala p o e z i j a Pasija nije obmana vodi li u Pasiju Duha “ Anđeo Dijagonala ” je prvi dio zbirke poezije - Triptih (Luce Wilquin, 1997) Redoslijed ove zbirke je kronološki . (lipanj - prosinac 1994.) Djelo Monique Thomassettie “ Anđeo Dijagonala ” preveo je Tomislav Dretar. Anđeo-Dijagonala izvlači me iz mukle noći :To je vertikalni anđeo :Svjetlosna dijagonala :zatvoreni :krug sjene : :I dok mi tama izmiće :bez raspora :vidim noć Božju i :klonem licem klonem uz Njegova Vrata :Sumnja pomaračuje Anđela :Tko time stradava? :Muk Božji je progonstvo :Božji muk je progonstvo :A drveta su sumorna :Vjenčani par već nosi žig :pada :Nebo je nepomično sivo :Pad vodi vrhuncu :Pomračenje anđela :Bilo bi kobno :Odmaknut će se velika vrata :zaprštat će pera :Kao mačka u potrazi za ljekovitom travom :koračam na tratinu :Velika stabla veličanstvene nepokretljivosti :škrto ljuljaju svoje lišće :preteško za treperenje :nenadmašni kesteni :Aleje se šire :Krpe plavog neba iznad platana :pune nježnog lipanjskog lišća :K'o kraljevski romari putuju oblaci :Javorovi zemljopisnih debala :prate vjetrove nade :Zakašnjelo ovogodišnje iščekivanje :Grandiozna u krilu tratine :dostojna zanosa :vječna Priroda romori :Preko sićušnih mozgova :ratovima i bolom ovječanim :svježi vjetar potpiruje nebo :U svojim podrumima čuvam stotinu slika :izraslih iz mojih trsova :iz doba kad me je zemlja voljela :Pero i kist ukrštaju svoje mačeve :U svom nanušnom lijetu :pero me uznosi :Nasušno :propadanje :U mreže anđeoske : :Iskrsnuo si razmičuć Pomrčinu :Bez nje bi ostao u svom fetusnom snu :paralelnom :Anđeo-Diagonala se oglašava :Otežao od pera blok mi pada na glavu :Izgubit ću je ako na čas ne utihne svoje :trublje :Spavati ne više sanjati :Toliko težim tom nedužnom spokoju :Plod Spoznaje nije onaj koji zamišljamo :To me moje vlastito oko progoni :Sutra ću uronuti u zelenu travu :Sveta vatra :diže se :visina ostrašćuje :U kandžama pužem bez napora :Tko odolijeva čaroliji? :Poput nevidljive tinte :otkriveno u zrelosti mojeg srca :pojavilo se lice :najjadanijeg :Poniznosti kralja dostojnog :U pruženom dlanu :po ožiljku :kiše mrvice kruha :Slijedit ću Te :u Tvojim metamorfozama :Za stolom Velike Gozbe svi Tvoji sinovi :u svečanim odorama :Tolike se krajnosti dodiruju :u svojoj žestini :Na diagonalnoj obali :Zvijer :blistajućih očiju romori :Meduza na stižu :Odani Čuvaru :milujem ti dlakavu put :i jahat ću te u spiralnom vrtlogu vremena :Vjetrovi vječnosti :u dnu školjki :Anđeo :diagonala jasno zbori :u sred ove moje tamne noći :Drveta : :Ničice popala debla pred nepomičnim danom :Na travi gdje lebdi pozlaćeni zrak :Grle se parovi ljeta :usta punih pulpe :Moje nepce ćuti okus loze :koja valja svoje topaze :Smijemo li sasjeći stabla za olovke :Crtajući ih ja im preporađam dušu :Nutarnji ples soka :u sred nepomičnih stabala :ukoćenih grana :Drveta me nastanjuju svojom ljudskošću : :Daleka planina na svom molitvenom mjestu :nebom vječno ovjenčana :čak i satrvena stajat će :“Tvar traje a oblik se gubi” :zapisano je :Triptih sa središnjim anđelom :U rasponu tokrila :Promatram lijevi :Desni ostaje tajnom : :Duh bez mitova i bajki: :obmana ovozemaljska :Pero mi se na čelo spusti :prsnu svjetlost :Uzalud se upinjala da joj povratim :prvotne nijanse :Uzalud sam se izmicala Tvojem :pozivu :Pero je bivalo sve teže i teže :Tvar me nastanjuje :Pero i kist ukrštaju mačeve :Oblikuju mi prste :Moje nepce ima okus loze :koja valja svoje topaze :Dok jurim između slomljenih debala :izdišem i rasijavam na sve strane :polen iz duše :U probijenoj tami :dijagonala-anđeo mi dariva svoju svjetlost :i znam šta mi je ćinit :Odsanjani ili neodsanjani :snovi su vjesnici :još iz Starog Zavjeta :Može li anđeo biti zaklonom :i kao stablo šumu :skriti nebo? :Anđeo-dijagonala bdi na grani poput sove :u noći mojih sumnji : :Čvrsto držim pod kojim sam bila :U grane mu uplićem svoje ruke :Tvoje korijenje u mojoj utrobu : :Krik drveta : :U daljini pila :I drvo ciči :Poziv parka Prijatelja umrlog ljeta :I drvo ciči :odaje mi žudnju riječi :što bude :Ljubavni zanos :Riječ-Strast :na mom nestrpljivom listu :Parku, nikad :u tebe ne uđoh a da te ne čuh :Ali zrele krošnje :Kroz koje prodire Uzvišenost zatvaraju se :U tišini sklonjena Ona me boli :Građani natiskani u svojium dalekim ljetnikovcima :moja braća moji bližnji dvosmislenih pogleda :vraćaju se :a ja sama među drvetima :također sklonjenim u svoj zanos :Aleja tužno povijenih stabala :jučer ukrašena pjesmama :Drveta svijeta :Ne želim utonuti u jesen :Drvo se povlači u se :Zajedničkih ognjišta obećanja :Sve suhlji šum požutjelog lišća :krcka :Tutanj oluje :razbuđuje zamrla srca :Iznenada zapljušti :kiša Korak do koraka po stazi :Poneka zakašnjela kap :na pragovima iščekivanja :Iznad vrtova, sanjara :pod pljuskom kao pod suncem :zrak se kao himen para :Stolica zauzeta :njen goli naslon upućuje na odsutnost :Ognjišta obećanja :U kutu uz vatru pucketat će :novi snovi :Mišice grana :Napregnutost :Zmijske perjanice oru nebo :neprozirno i sumornije :od Zemlje na kojoj bdiju razvedrena čela :Napregnutost :Uvezana drveta :blistaju od zelene mahovine :Naši tinjajući krici povazdan spremni izbiti :u vodi magluština :Iz napete zemlje šiknut će strijela :izvjesnosti :Do tada :drveta prijatelji :ponesite me u svoje korijenje :Rasparan zrak :oslobađa strasti zarobljene suncem :Duša :moćna u našim uvezanim tijelima :budi se rastrešenaa budućim godišnjim dobima :Bez tebe Dahu koji me nosiš :ni mene nema :Proslavimo naše svatove :Moje uho iscrpljuje se brzo :Ti se gnijezdiš u predjelu mojeg grla :stiješnjenog čahurom :Izazvan ti odgovaraš :otimaš me mojoj nevolji :Bez rivala trijumfiraš pri prvim ritmovima :Apsolutno zavođenje :Meto Svemira :što uzmićeš pod upornim navalama :Tvoj prostor u meni je Svemir :Krik samoće :Teško mi je moliti S vama :miješati svoj sok s vašim :Moj glas bi povrijedio melodije svijeta :Šiljati kljun kljuca :odsutnost :jer nedostojna ja ne poznajem :kruh plemeniti :Ja tražim Riječ :lijek svojoj pustoši : :Pod velurom od nara :šljunak suh i siv :Zdrobljene planine :tvrdih rascijepa sličnih oku koje napušta Spazih ipak vlažno oko soveu naličju danacrnu tečnost na dnu zrcala Šimširi više ne napajaju moje nosnice Umirem od zeđi u mnoštvu mirisa Bez guje plod ostaje :na drvetu Topla smola prelijeva se zgušnjavau pozlaćeni šečer Suviše je soli na jeziku čemu ta radost isposnička :Mlazovi vode blistaju među kamenjem brzo upijeni prašinom Suviše je soli na jeziku Suviše neba Mliječni zubi naivnog osmijehana licu vučicesive u zao čas Izvor se skriva u stijenje Zakona Metalni horizont odjekuje : :Negdje su braća Ja tražim Riječ lijek mojoj pustoji Ne onu sa mog izvoraveć vašu iz zbora :Bez djela Vjera umire Dostaju li on od riječi sazdana? Riječi s krilima od ilovače u natiskanim slojevima uvelo lišće :muzejski humusI one koje umirući ovog svijeta oplakuju izdižu se bez težine tinte suptilne u svojem žrtvenom uzlijetu :Umjetnost je religija Ja ne tvrdim da je ona Bog Ona je sveza :jedan napeti pogled :psalam emajliran tišinom : :Novo ljeto poslije onog žarkog :razdražujući napetosti duše :Lica okrenuta lahoru :osmjehuju se :Otvaraju se ganglije : :Vjerujem li u Boga? :Ja vjerujem samo u Njega: moja drama :Zajedništvo u pjesmi? : :U zemlji Poezije :osama je zakon :a riječi su moja braća : :Miris kiše i mrtvog :lišća :budi u mom krilu :tajno obećanje :... Patnjo, moja pratnjo ... :Zid prijateljstva :Oni nose listove :koji ne pokazuju više svoju radost soka :već misle o ledu :Stabla i grane: jedini živući :u dekoru kojim defiliraju jednolični :statisti :Izgnani sa scene :ja vičem u sebi :kao nekoć stabla :U njihovim arterijama vrije tajni sok :opasno pulsiranje otvara im :plavet sa svetih proplanaka :Svete gore :Gdje je moja radost? :Potoci zlata? Kiše ljubavi? :U mojoj isposničkoj izbi :ja sam predugo spavala zimskiom snom :Glas mi sesasušio :bez ocjedine i napajanja :Silueta u daljini :sićušna nestaje :u konačnim treptajima : :Sanjala sam vječnu kupu :Bonaca :noć tamnog mora :spokojih valova :terasaste ravni lascivne močvare :zablistaju pod nekolikim svjetionicima :pod nekolikim lampionima pijane plaže : :Ocean Troma zvijer opušene kože :Po zaljujanom dnu vuče :dramu u smetenim očima :U podne okeraste vode sa zelenim prijevojima :i bezmjernost neba :ovijaju dušu :Balzam s okusom plodina : :Napustiti tek pronađenu obalu :Vratiti se u zagušljive gradove :razderanih životaÔ :O svijet! : :Nasuprot vjetru koji ne mrsi njihova pera :galebovi meditiraju :kao drveta ljeta :Rane istog neba :pjesnici se vraćaju u ilovaču :klize u drvo od melema :koje vuku kao pokrivač :Zgrčeni se prsti otvaraju :pod biljnim srcem :materinskih otkucaja : :Nebo: :meta lutajućih strijelica :koji ranjavaju ushićene duše :Neizbježna kušnja : :Crvene zvijezde na azuru :istovjetne rasprslosti :Tvoj jecaj u mojem grlu :U tvojem moj : :To ne uzlijeće više prema suncu :Ikar morskog pada : :Nebo s ljudskim ožiljcima :prostire naivnu modrinu :Izvračeno drvo :Otjelovljene suze :Purpurni krici ukrsvavaju ga jesenjem :Krv nadolazi kao plima Slovo razastire svoje zastrto “S” U SVITANJU SVIJETA Čelo vedroa tijela se bune Dok bratska uzlijeće riječ krepka u lahorenju Otjelovljena ona zahtijeva svoje ime Ni manje ni više od svoje braće Moje lice djevice opčarava jedne uznemirava druge Razbješnjen izlazimi iz usta đavao prve što iznevjeri Pod svojim staklenim zvonom Snjeguljice čekaju čarobni poljubac Nije ni važno: oblutci dokotrljani vodama ljubavi uozbiljenim se riječima sudaraju prije no se otkotrljaju izvan Zemlje u orbitu Sateliti nas odvlače u vrtešku nadlijeću selo svijeta Ponovo pronađem Blagdan Gravitirat ćemo u kozmičkom egzodusu Krv nadolazi kao plima oblijevajuć sasušenu crnicu Srca su stegnuta u kandžama Vjeđe naivno otvorene i suha grla Život me zapljuskuje crvenim riječima Ja porađam riječi oplođena vampirskim očnjacima ljubavi i mržnje Ja se praznim punim praznim se punim što dojenče više sisa to mlijeko više obiluje Bogom dato a ja sam cjediljka Radost mi je sjesti za Vaš stol da Vas bolje čujem Bože “ Nek' vaša riječ bude presudna sve ostalo je djelo Nečastivog ” Moja danas srdita stavlja točku na “ i ” Genije Snova nekad u polusnu slušala sam oglašavanje beskrajnih aleksandrinaca “ I ti koji znaš nestvareni San i stvareni koji ja ne znam ” Ne znam! “ Blagog i poniznog srca ” Tisućama izrecemo Tvoje ime Povjeravam se Tebi: prkosne duše lica blagog i poniznog lutke čije konce Ti povlačiš djevojke uvijek pripravne na vjeridbu Mene vjenčane otjelovljene to kurzivno Slovo izvijeno u daljini razastire svoje zastrto “S ” Vraćeno svijetu nakon egzila Slovo diljem obzorja razastire svoj bijeli lahor gazu oko ranjene Zemlje Crven izranja iz Zemlje jedan novi krik Toliko kradje nasilja biserja bačenog u rila svinjama u stoljecu koje umire U tijelu mi leže klice duše na vrhovima prstiju one mačjih kandži u mojim desnima začeci očnjaka Lavice uspravljene na padini brežuljka Jedan je nožić zagrebao gramofonski disk mojeg glasa On podrhtava na zagrebanim brazdama Ranih si kljun kao drugi prste oštrec’ svoje pero Izbrisah se i previše gumica mi danas ispada iz ruku (Katkad se izgubim da bih bolje istakla Tvoj profil na mom nebu) Slovo razastire zastrto “ S ” na Crvenilu svijeta Slovo se otjelovljaja Život nadolazi u plimi mjesečeve mijene ovjenčavaju Ožiljak na dlanovima djetinjstva hranjen ranama majki darežljivi kvas S tobom dioba Izvire iz bijelih pustinja strašni izvor razapinjući Život Djevojko uzmi moje najbolje kao nekoć iz moje sise Slovo razastire svoje zastrto “ S ” na crvenilu svijeta Prozračno koračanje “ S ” svojim stopalima mijesi ilovaču u prolazu Na pragu lišće divlje loze ima rijedak ton jabuke Ružičasto koje hrani poglede djetinjstva Bilo da uđem ili da iziđem Tebe nalazim u kutu jeseni i Tvoje svete riječi u mojim nestrpljivim ustima Hvala Ti za kruh nas svakidašnji Nedaleko rade radnici tijela zgrčenih nad teškim batovima Nehumane vibracije nagrizaju li snove? Probijaju li tajna mjesta blaga nakupljenog isključvo za gradske radnike? A ja u svojoj toploj kući hoću li se ponovo roditi jača ? toliko da pokrenem planine? Ima časova jeseni kad izvjesni listovipostaju svjetliji Pogledajte ih iz bliza: nijanske ružičastog se dodiruju i pointilistički miješaju u nježno-zelenim Zelene boje ljeta vraćaju se u djetinjstvo prije no što skrše pod ledom Stabljike malinaste boje daju ljupkost vinovoj lozi Osluškujem svjetlost Božju kroz žamore moje ulice Je li kula bjelokosna moje boravište? ili odar u koroti mojih žudnji ? Čedno Slovo se vinu prema vremenima prostorima Bijelo u daljini Ono odvija svoje uvijeno “ S ” kurzivno u svom uzlijetu Njegovo jedro napušta svjetsku orbitu Pod njegovim uplivom počinjem sumnjati u riječi koje sriće Automatska očitost Preko naših bučnih ulica drveta šire svoje grane Pod njima je moje doba djevojaštva Ona mi šire ruke udahnjuju mi Duh koji te stvara O Slovo u sred tvogg uzlijeta SEDEFNI SAN ;Što je bilo sa snom sedefnim ? Daškom što u danu razbudi još svjetliji dan Zvoni podne Na sunčanom satu lice majki Na okuci djevičanski veoI ja u prostoru * Demonska podneva izišla iz sunčevih satova dočekuju usnulu u s jutarnjoj rosi Freske s plavetnilom pristiglim iz izgubljenog raja na kojima se nazire ostatak blagdana apsolutna žudnja * Što se zbilo sa sedefnim snom ? crnih armatura U njegovom naličju jedna žena salivena od snova u odsjaju pogleda * Podne u tim dobima bijaše zlatno a lahor blag Čula napeta nečastiva riječ daleko od stiha crtasve usnuloj zemlju buđenja Prva se otvoriše usta Osmijehom punim blistavih zuba sličnih sjekutićima mlade vučice * U dubini naših duša One napuštaju sunčane satove dok se lišeno težine uzdiže kamenje * Što je bilo sa snom od sedefa? Jedan mozaik blijedih zlata se priginje modrini milodara i upliće svoj sunčani kikot * Iz izrezito zagasite tmine Iskrsnuše u sred bijela dana glomazna kola iz mojeg sna u stvarnost Djetinjasti i grubi ljudi se smiju ne vide šta ih čeka... * ... Ali zlato je pocrvenjelo od krvi bogova... * San od sedefa opasan istrosvenim armaturama U njegovu naličju okružena golemim prijetnjama Noći Ja molim * Ja molim Pritisnut među horizontalama izniklim iz naših tenzija Diže se Isus Sve tanji i tanji do tananosti konca * Trijumf Noći Klizim u sedefni san Najotmjenijim padom najslobodnijim koji postoji do tananosti konca * Padam u spoznaju * Na rubu šuma napuštam Ga uspravan tanani konačna grižen svjetlošću Nalazim Drugog blizanca očiju od crnog jantara koji brazda rusu sjenu paprati * Zvijeri paganskih očnjaka drijemaju poluzatvorenih oka Između vjeđa titra odsjaj jedne djevice polu-lude polu-mudre još uvijek padom opijene salivene od osjanjanih pogleda * Vraćam se s bala odplesalih snova na domak Žudnje Povratak prije noći išaran oblacima bljutavo razvodnjem krvlju jedne mrtve zvijezde Na obzorju sumraka plamsa mač davne hipnotičke vatre * Paprat se klanja Zvijeri pozaspale u utrobi noći a Drugi je budan Tle izmiče Ja nestajem u sedefnoj zamci Okomiti dimnak bijel kao grob uskrsnuća Ja padam u spoznaju * ...dok mi Prvi otvaraše vrata noći * Kugla bačena između svjetla i sjene I ja zastajem na sredini putanje Naslađena tvojim blještavilom o Bože Vraćam Drugom moju naelektriziranu dlaku i moje pohlepno oko doticuć drhturavu paprat * Vraćam se Drugom da ne iskrvarim U BESKRAJNOM DAHU Dubok udah pri snošaju zemlje koja steže nebeske klice Pristigla Božica nadnesena nad svojim kovčegom bdi kao na purpurnom ležaju cvijećem okićenom Moćna majka iz mladice jeseni rađašuč murasti novembar Munja će te pogoditi svojim korijenjema grom udasiti radost u bokove ti dojilje Čipka novembra Pleteni bodovi jeseni od vegetalnih žilica Praznima razmrvljena lišća e mizjedenog popucalim od ljeta dotiče sirupastu vodu crnu kao prošek Zubi žudnje se oštre Oko drijena u pepelu dana Izjedeni ljetom listovi u močvarama kisnu srna bježi U pepelu dana oko liježe svjetlost opskurnu Olovni skelet crkvenih vitraja od bojaÔ rasprslih pod munjom Srna u bijegu gonjena čoporom svojih žudnji propada u pogledu nocturna jer jelen preobraženih divljina odmara Ona nestaje u kovitlacu skerletnog lišća Rumenilu u kojem njeno uplašeno srce kuca jače od onog u grudima ptice Oko se gasi Lišće pucketa tananim krckanjem dok se bliži korak pokajanja Miris duše se širi Lijet odmahuje proljećnom dahu klizi duž neba propada u ponor svjetlosti Zaboravljeni smjehovi proplamsavaju u slapovima Krila lete duž zelenih stepenica Poput ptice obrušit ću se o prozorsko okno u bljesku radosnih zuba željna živahnosti vode pod rasprsom sunca svežih osmijeha jutarnjeg zlatila Kiša neizvjesne Ljubavi potekla Muze vjesnice imaju tijelo žudnje Zvona zvonz oblz zvuke Ukršnji grozdovi iz debla sretnog djetinjstva Poziv otkucavaju Moj tajni odgovar je: poznajem Te i Tvoju nazočnost u srcu grada Moje tmurno boravište u svojim podrumima krije klice sunca U njima sijaju krupni cvjetovi narancaste pričesti Širom se otvara prema stepeništimz svijeta Drveta sve smo rekli jedno drugom ovog ljeta u brojnim zagrljajima Poslednje vas lišće pritišće više od proteklih plodova Stiješnjeni između dva doba mi putujemo rame uz rame Vi povijeni Ja ispružena u vrhu stepeništa Kroz aleje dijete vode nestrpljive noge Ono manje, nadahnuto Bogom nevjerno traži na našim licima Njegovu nesavršenu sliku Zaboravljeni osmjesi plamsaju u slapovima Moje srce širom se otvara prema stepeništu svijeta Pohlepna moja usta valjaju riječi U istoj mjeri ja valjam bokove To je jedno novo dijete koje traži dojku kiša Zemlja steže klice neba Riječi izdahnute iz bokova dojilja Sunce kulja u rasprsima dana preko zadihane rijeke otežale od noći Duga usnula rijeka vrijedna svog sna sporo napreduje prema ušću gdje se otvaraju njeni tromi tijekovi U gmizanju modrina pritiskuje kamenita dna koja uzvraćaju svojim dirljivim jezikom sunčevim udarima Mučaljivo čelo vode mršti se pred razuzdanošću zlata Dubina se zaobljuje prima plodna ognjeni pad koji se prostire prevrće u vijugavom koritu Žarki val vjenčava Štrcaj protiće u muklom padu Do izdisaja POGOVOR Nevidljivi mi se čini nastanjen različitim kategorijama bića: anđelima vjesnicima Božijim (kao moj Anđeo-Dijagonala), dušama živućih i onih umrlih ("zajednica duša") ili našom vlastitom dušom "projiciranom" izvan nas. Kad se bića oslobađaju Nevidljivog, kad se "pojave", poprimaju vidljivu formu i katkad osjetilnu, i tada možemo ustanoviti je li riječ o duši, o anđelu (bez krila), o Bogu. Bog se doživljava kao svijest beskrajnog Prostora. Kao prostor beskrajne svijesti. Jedne lipanje noći 1994. ja sam iza zatvorenih vjeđa vidjela jednog Anđela kojeg sam gotovo istog trena nazvala Dijagonala. Nisam spavala, preplavljena muklom noći beznađa. Slika nije bila unutarnja. Što više ona se situirala u prostoru, nekoliko metara od mene, u visini. Anđeo je stajao, svijetao, čineci vertikalni dijametar jednog crnog kruga, tamnijeg od okolne noći. Kasnije sam se iznenadila otkud ime Dijagonala, tim prije što se nije nalazio u kvadratu! U jednom bljesku, ja pomislih na kvadraturu kruga. Nemogućnost koja je oduvijek intrigirala slikare što i ja jesam. Tako sam odahnula, oslobođena od neprozirnosti, i počeh malo po malo primijećivati -i to naročito tijekom dana i noći koji će uslijediti- Noć Božju iza jednih okruglih Vrata na koja prislanjah svoje lice. Počev od te noći proživljavala sam ljubavnu priču s nazočnim Bogom, istovremeno bliskim i dalekim mi iza tih masivnih vrata, i providnih u isti čas. Bog je bio taj prostor... Bi mi mučno vračati se otuda. Ali, može li se bez pravila živjeti dugo vremena od te pasije? Bilo Božja ili ljudska, svaka veza ima svoja pravila igre? Čak i Tantrizam, koji istražuje iluminaciju kroz tjelesnu ljubav, podliježe pravilima. Taj zaključak namećce se mojoj, katkad prirodno divljoj misli, jer nakon tako dugog ushićenja može nastati veliki metež. Ono što mi se čini, u svakom slučaju izvjesno, jest to da pravilo leži najprije u jednom nepobjedivom povjerenju. To povjerenje može biti ojačano jedva primjetnim znacima. Tako, krajem prosinca 1996., hodala sam parkom Cinquantenaire, nedaleko od alegorijske statue koja predstavlja krilatu ženu ispruženih ruku kojima drži po jednu krunu u svakoj. Ta statua me sve do nedavna intrigirala, jer je ilustrirala moje bivše simboličke ćutnje. (To je bilo 1995. Ja pomislih: gotovo petnaest godina kako šećem parkom, a tek danas da zamijetim tu statuu!). Ja sam sedakle šetala, početkom zime 1995. kad se moje oči podigoše i ugledaše statuu postavljenu na kupolu muzeja. Opčarana, otkrih jedno jato ptica (bio je kraj popodneva) koje je letjelo nebom, i neke od njih sletješe na obruče oživljavajući tako krune živog lišća. Ptice su odlijetale ili dolijetale, azur je mirovao, ja sam otkrila u prostoru podrhtavanje izmedju vidljivog i nevidljivog, jedan oblik svijesti, nešto važno što nas prati, naše male ljudskosti... Učini mi se da nije stvar u tome da se ta Svijest pojavi već da je određeno da ja to opazim. I, da su za to bila potrebna određena pravilia. I tada počeh izricati te rijeći koje su mi potvrđivale da sam bila, da jesam, da nikad ne prestajah biti, na dobrom putu: Ptice su sletjele na prstenove neba. Po tome: Hoće li 21. stoljeće vidjeti Nevidljivog? Ova posljednja rečenica, ja sam si je potvrdno formulirala. Ovdje otisnuta, ona mi se učinila primjerenija u upitnoj formi. Ja posvećujem svoj Triptih, Nevidljivom, koji nas čuva. Kategorija:Belgijska književnost Kategorija:Poezija